


loud neighbor(s)

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Neighbors, Older Dean, Riding, Sneaky Jimmy, Switch Castiel, Switch Jimmy, Top Dean, Younger Castiel (Supernatural), Younger Jimmy, delicious cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Dean's new neighbor is just way too loud so he tries to make peace but learns something unexpected when he goes over to talk to him.Now with added fluff!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ages for anyone who's curious about that fact before reading: Dean is in his early thirties, Jimmy and Cas are just out of college

Dean carefully put the finishing touches on his personal version of a Death by Chocolate cake, sprinkling an ample amount of chocolate shavings on top; his tongue was poking out of his mouth as he concentrated on getting everything just right. He needed this cake to be perfect.

His sleeping pattern depended on it.

A little more than a month ago, the house next to Dean had finally been rented after sitting vacant for over a year and that was when all the trouble started. Maybe it was the fact that Dean had gotten so used to not having a neighbor on the side of the house that contained his room or that now that Dean had a few more years under his belt, he appreciated a good night’s sleep more but whatever the reason was it all boiled down to one fact.

His new neighbor was loud as fuck at night.

It would be no exaggeration on Dean’s part to say that every night since the guy moved in, there had been a party at the house next door. Not only were they long parties that lasted well into the wee hours of the morning but they were loud too. Music played constantly, sometimes interrupted by bursts of raucous laughter and shouting. 

At first Dean hadn’t minded, he’d caught a few glimpses of the guy when the moving truck had been outside and noticed that the guy had to be a good five years younger than he was so Dean had been prepared for a bit of partying to go on next to his home; it was only natural and Dean remembered that need to experience as much booze and craziness in one night as he could handle so he didn’t make a fuss about the first three parties or so.

But he drew the line a nightly keggers messing with his sleep.

The most frustrating thing about all of this was that he had talked to the guy on more than one occasion in passing. Sometimes the guy was completely understanding, saying that he would make sure everything was kept a low volume but then inevitably, nothing would change. The really strange thing was that, usually after these incidences where noise reduction was promised, the guy acted like he’d said no such thing; he’d just smile crookedly and say something along the lines of ‘we’re just having some fun, old man.’ All in all, Dean was getting tired of dealing with him. 

His original plan had been to barge over to one of the parties and give his neighbor a real earful; he’d actually been on his way out the door one night during his weekly dinner with Sam and Eileen, tugging his coat on angrily as he went, when Sam stopped him.

Sam, in a blatant attempt to calm him down, had gently suggested that running over to his neighbor’s house in a rage probably wasn’t the best idea. This perfectly reasonable argument honestly had made Dean more pissed because seriously, has anyone ever actually calmed down when someone else reminded them to do it?

He’d opened his mouth to argue that maybe it was time to kick some neighbor ass when Eileen had put a stop to his angry tirade by suggesting the old adage of catching more flies with honey than vinegar. An idea which lead to Dean’s present mission to make the perfect chocolate cake for his obnoxiously loud neighbor.

Putting the final dash of chocolate shavings on the cake, Dean carefully topped his culinary creation with a few dribbles of melted dark chocolate before declaring it complete. It only took a few minutes to clean himself up and to pop the cake into a disposable container he’d bought especially for the occasion so he could be on his way. 

Cake in hand, he left the house to make the short walk over to his neighbor’s. As usual the loud bass of a stereo could be heard issuing from the house next door though Dean thought that there didn’t seem to be as much people noise as there usually was; maybe the party guests needed a break too.

He walked up the sidewalk and onto the porch, rehearsing his extremely well thought out speech in his mind the whole way and praying that this little scheme of Eileen’s would work. The music got louder and louder the closer he got to the door and he hoped that someone inside would even be able to hear him knock.

At first there was no discernable movement on the other side of the door, it’s not like Dean could really hear anything above the sounds inside, but then suddenly the door opened to reveal his neighbor.

The man had obviously been partying hard this evening as per usual. His dark hair was mussed and sticking out at all angles and his eyes were somewhat glazed while his only clothing was a pair of well worn jeans that were unbuttoned and partially unzipped. It was, quite frankly, a very appealing sight that actually threw Dean off his game for a minute.

“Hi!” Dean said, cringing internally at how high his voice sounded. He cleared his throat in an attempt to sound less like a nervous teenager but apparently his neighbor had already heard the glitch in his voice judging by his smirk. “I, uh, I was just making a cake and I thought...well, maybe I’d bring it over for you to have and while I was here I was hoping to talk to you about the whole noise issue again.” Dean, feeling more confident now that he was into his pre-thought out speech, plowed onward; hopefully to prevent his distractingly attractive neighbor, who also happened to be sporting a massive hickie on his neck, from derailing his thoughts. “You see, I have to be up pretty early in the morning and I was wondering if you could keep the noise level down and---”

“Jimmy, who is it?” a deep voice issued from the house, shortly followed by the man who owned it. Dean probably wouldn’t have been put off his train of thought for long if it weren’t for one little fact.

The man looked like an exact replica of his neighbor. 

“There are two of you?!” Dean exclaimed, completely abandoning his attempt to negotiate quiet for delicious baked goods as all the pieces finally fell into place.

All this time he’d felt like he’d been talking to a different person each time he talked to his neighbor and thought the guy was just messing with him but the man _was_ two people. Add that to the fact that he doesn’t actually remember asking the guy’s name, he only remembered giving his own, everything made sense.

“Uh, yeah, we’re twins,” the first guy said; he raised an eyebrow in amusement and gestured between the two of them. “I’m Jimmy and this is my brother Castiel.”

Castiel stepped forward and peered over his brother’s shoulder allowing Dean to see he looked just about a debauched as his twin, complete with wild hair and what looked like kiss swollen lips. Dean mentally kicked himself to force his eyes away from the man’s mouth.

 _Wow, these two are quite the partiers_ , Dean thought to himself, mainly to keep his mind from taking an immediate right into naughty fantasy land. But to be fair, the two men in front of him looked like something right out of a dirty movie.

“Well I guess that makes me a class A idiot then,” he finally replied, adding what he hoped was an extra dose of humor into his voice to lighten the atmosphere. Dean shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly under the dual stare of those surprisingly blue eyes. “I kinda thought that you were one person who either had a really bad memory or you liked messing with me.”

He laughed stiltedly but stopped when neither of the twins laughed with him. Castiel turned to glare at his brother before looking back at Dean with a distinct look of apology. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he said before turning his head to glare at his brother who returned this gesture with an unrepentant grin. “I did try to ask Jimmy to keep the noise level down but he can be extremely difficult.” Suddenly his face took on a strange blankness and he tilted his head as if thinking very hard; he turned away from Dean and back to his brother. “To be honest, I’m not sure why he’s been so adamant about having people over and playing loud music at all hours; it’s somewhat strange.”

His voice trailed off and the two men stared at each other in silence. Dean got the distinct impression that he was witnessing some sort of twin mind melding; he and Sammy were able to have silent conversations sometimes but this felt ten times more intense. He was just about to shove the peace offering cake into one of the twins’ hands and run away to escape the moment he was intruding on when Castiel broke the stand off.

“You’re doing this on purpose!” he declared, pointing at his brother, his jaw dropped in shocked clarity and his brow crinkled in confusion. “But why?”

Jimmy rolled his eyes and smiled; he gestured at Dean, who looked around behind him trying to see what the man was pointing at but there was nothing.

“Me?!” Dean blurted out, feeling his eyes grow wide. He gestured fruitlessly with the cake in his hands. “How am I involved in all this? I don’t hardly even know you two. Hell, I didn’t even know there even _were_ two of you until two minutes ago!”

The curious look on Castiel’s face led Dean to believe that he was just as much in the dark as to his brother’s motives but Jimmy only chuckled.

“Well, how else was I supposed to get you over here?” Jimmy asked, grinning mischievously. A dawning air of understanding passed over Castiel’s face but Dean still didn’t get the point. This must have shown on his face since Jimmy gave Dean’s body a deliberate and slow once over and he began to get an inkling as to why. “After the first few times you complained to Cas, I figured it would be easy to get you to come to our door.”

Dean, already having an idea of what the answer would be, asked, “And why did you want me to come over?”

Jimmy’s answer made Dean shiver in a way that had absolutely nothing to do with the slight spring chill in the air.

“Because you’re hot as fuck and we really want to take you for a test run,” he said simply, tipping Dean a salacious wink that had his heart rate picking up rapidly and his palms sweating slightly on the plastic of the cake container. “So what do you say, Dean? Wanna come inside?”

Once Dean had a few seconds to reclaim his mind from the gutter, he abruptly lost it again as he realized one important word from Jimmy’s confession.

_We_

No...he had to be imagining things…

But that made sense too. He wasn’t exactly sure how the loud music factored into things besides maybe being some sort of bait to draw him out of his house and over to the twin’s place but he highly suspected that Castiel and Jimmy were the only in the house right now. This also meant the super recent makeout session that had caused both Castiel and Jimmy’s sinfully ruffled appearances could only have come from…

Holy shit.

Smug was the only way to describe the look on Jimmy and Castiel’s faces when they noticed the revelation on Dean’s. Jimmy slid behind his twin and hooked his chin over the bare flesh of Castiel’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his toned stomach. He met Dean’s gaze and the promise in those blue eyes had him burning. “Tick tock, Dean. We still need a yes or a no.”

Dean’s mind worked overtime as he process all the information that he’d just learned since he’d knocked on his neighbor’s, well neighbors’ actually it seemed, door. On one hand he knew absolutely nothing about these two men besides the fact that they were attractive as hell, they had obviously been making out _with each other_ , and from the look on their faces, they wanted him to be their new favorite toy but on the the other…

He really _really_ wanted to say fuck it all and take the glorious opportunity that had fallen into his lap.  
Maybe this was a reward for not being mean and nasty to his new neighbors.

Jimmy and Castiel were still waiting for him to say something so, taking a deep breath, Dean answered.

“Fuck yes.”

The words were no sooner out of his mouth before two sets of hands shot forward and dragged him into the house; Dean yelped in surprise and very nearly dropped the newly forgotten peace cake that he’d spent hours making. This was taken from his hands and deposited on a table in the foyer right before he found himself pressed up against a wall while Jimmy and Castiel rubbed themselves against him. 

“You are not going to regret this, Dean,” Castiel rumbled into his ear; he nipped the lobe while Jimmy slipped a warm hand up under his shirt. “We’re going to make you feel so good.”

“Yeah, we’ve been fantasizing about you for weeks,” Jimmy piped up, reversing the direction of his hand to slide it onto Dean’s already tightening pants. Dean gasped as Jimmy gripped his half hard cock before he moaned out, “Oh fuck, Cas; he’s just as fucking hung as we guessed he’d be.”

Apparently needing to see this for himself, Cas shoved his hand in to join his brother’s and Dean found himself with two hands in his pants, massaging his dick. The feeling had him going slightly cross eyed.

Suddenly the hands were gone and he was being pulled down the hallway towards what Dean’s hazy mind assumed was a bedroom. Sure enough the door opened and revealed a huge king sized bed just a few seconds before he was thrown onto it with a grunt of surprise. The twins stood on either side of him at the edge of the bed and their identical looks of lustful appraisal made Dean flush with heat. 

“You two just going to stare all day or what?” he asked impatiently when no one moved to ravage him like he’d been expecting. This made Jimmy grin.

He crawled up onto the bed to straddle Dean. “Oh, we’re going to do a lot more that stare, Dean,” he replied, leaning down to capture Dean’s lips. Their tongues twined sinuously for a few seconds before Jimmy pulled away to leave him panting. “We’re going to rock your world so damn hard you probably won’t even be able to remember your own name.”

Cas tugged on Jimmy’s arm. “Move, Jimmy,” he said insistently, “I’ve been dying to see what he looks like naked and I can’t do that if you don’t move your ass.

Jimmy gave Dean’s lap a quick and dirty grind before dismounting. The moment the weight was gone, Cas crawled up and stripped him of his shirt while Jimmy, seeming to share his brother’s curiosity about what Dean had under his clothes, worked on undoing his jeans. In no time at all, Dean was completely bare.

“Mmmm...you’re just too fucking perfect,” Cas hummed contentedly. Dean’s skin tingled as he felt the almost tangible warmth of his gaze run up and down his body.

Now that he was completely naked in front of his super hot twin neighbors, Dean actually felt more than a bit self conscious. It was very obvious that he had a few years on these two and well, he would grudgingly admit he wasn’t in the best shape. Eating a less than healthy diet meant that he was a bit pudgy around the middle despite working a labor intensive job. He reflexively reached his hands down to cover his slightly soft stomach but found his hands in Cas’ grip.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he said, leaning forward so that Dean’s hands were pinned next to his sides. His heartbeat stuttered pleasantly at being manhandled. “Don’t cover up, I haven’t gotten my fill yet.”

Jimmy, moved behind Cas and leaned against his back, hooking his chin over his twin’s shoulder. “I do believe our neighbor is a bit self conscious,” he cooed, his hands sliding aimlessly over Cas’ sides and stomach. “We like a man with meat on his bones.”

To illustrate his point, Jimmy shifted so he was now sprawled on the other side of Dean which allowed him to kiss his way down his chest to the subject of the conversation; once he was there he started nipping and sucking at the skin of his stomach while Cas made it his duty to kiss Dean senseless. 

With every nip of Jimmy’s teeth down so close to his groin, Dean found himself getting harder and harder but yet no one touched him; he was slowly starting to lose his mind. He tried to snake a hand, which Cas had released in his distraction with Dean’s mouth, to stroke himself but Jimmy slapped his hand away. Dean whined in protest causing Cas to break their kiss.

“Can’t have that,” Jimmy said, finally sitting up and sliding his jeans off to free his own hard dick so it slapped against his taut belly. He leaned over and rummaged in a drawer for a few seconds before extracting a half full bottle of lube and re-straddling him. “I’ve been wanting to ride this cock for weeks.”

“I wanted to go first,” Cas protested, rolling onto his back to fight his way out of his jeans. “Why do you get to fuck him first?”

Jimmy lubed up his fingers and slid them inside himself a few times, his face going slack as he rode his own fingers for a few seconds before he slicked Dean up. He leveled a smug look at this twin. “I get to go first because I’m already prepped and ready to go,” he answered as he shrugged, “Not my fault you insisted on topping today.”

Dean couldn’t stop the moan that tore out of his throat as he imagined the twins arguing over who got to fuck the other; the idea that they regularly debated about how they were going to have sex was so hot. Hell, the fact that they were fighting over who was going to ride him first had him so fucking turned on he thought his head might short circuit. 

“If I had known this was on the menu,” Cas said as he reached out to caress Dean’s chest, giving him a smoldering look before pouting at his brother. “I wouldn’t have fought so hard.”

Shrugging impishly and flashing a smile, Jimmy reached back to place the tip of Dean’s cock at his slick entrance; he smirked smugly at his brother as he sank down on Dean slowly.

“Holy shit,” Dean gasped, his hands reaching out to grip Jimmy’s hips reflexively as his ass gripped him like a vise. “So fucking tight, Jimmy!”

Wasting no time, Jimmy picked up a fervent pace, hips working skillfully up and down and front to back. Dean wanted to thrust up into the hot, slick heat but had no leverage since his feet were still hanging off the edge of the bed. He grunted in frustration and this seemed to spur Jimmy onward.

“Don’t worry, Dean,” he panted, still moving at a mind blowing pace. He grinned, his face tinged pink from exertion. “You just lay back and relax. I’ll take good care of--oh!” His voice hitched as he angled himself just right and Dean shuddered as Jimmy tightened around him. It looked like Jimmy was trying to say something but all that came out was panting moans.

Cas rolled over so he was pressed against him; the tip of his cock brushing against Dean’s arm. Dean noticed through the haze of pleasure in his mind that the man was hard and leaking so he took a hand off of Jimmy’s hip and used it to start stroking Cas, not wanting him to be left out.

Dual moans echoed in the room, Cas’ at the touch of his hand and Jimmy’s at watching Dean jerk his twin off. Dean groaned, still not quite believing what he was apart of this; he felt like he was in one of his favorite sexy videos except Jimmy and Cas were so much hotter than any pornstars he’d ever seen.

“He’s getting close, Dean,” Cas rumbled in his ear; Jimmy’s moans had turned into keening cries that resembled Dean’s name. He leaned down and kissed Dean for all he was worth before breaking away and continuing, “Jimmy’s going to come on that big thick cock of yours and then it’ll be my turn.” His hips were bucking leisurely into Dean’s fist, enjoying the sensation but not trying to get himself off Dean now realized. “Think you can hold out for me, big guy?” Cas gave him a deep kiss then pulled back to look at him with those lust filled eyes. “Jimmy got to go first but I want you to come inside me.”

 _Holy fucking shit_ , Dean thought as he experienced a full body shudder.

All of Dean’s bones felt like they’d been filled with molten lead and with every frantic twist of Jimmy’s hips, he thought he was about to explode but he nodded eagerly. He wanted to give Jimmy and Cas everything they wanted and if Cas wanted him to wait to come then he was going to do it.

Suddenly Jimmy leaned forward, bracing his hands on Dean’s chest, the blunt fingernails dug into his skin as Jimmy’s rhythm disappeared. “Right there, right there, right there,” he whined, movements small and jerky. Dean watched in awe as all the muscles in his body tensed right before he gasped. “Holy fuck!”

It was a testament to how much Dean wanted to please both twins that he had the presence of mind to reach down to harshly squeeze the base of his own cock as Jimmy came violently above him. He forced himself to lay still, to not try and rut upward into the pliant body on top of his as Jimmy’s ass flexed around his aching dick. 

Not to say it hadn’t been extremely close, in all senses of the word; Dean’s body rebelled against his mind, protesting the loss of pleasure but he laid still and waited patiently and concentrated on breathing. He was going fuck Cas too even if it killed him.

Cas wasn’t nearly as patient. Dean had been vaguely aware of movement by his side that couldn’t have anything to do with jerking Cas off but hadn’t registered what it was. 

The answer to that mystery was that Cas must have been prepping himself for his turn since, as soon as Jimmy could take a full breath, he was helping his brother off of Dean and sliding down to take his place.

Dean’s head fell back against the mattress, his jaw clenched against the wave of sensation that assaulted him so soon after he’d been at the edge. Cas paused to give each of them a moment but then, just like his brother, he wasted no time in picking up the pace; his ass slapped against Dean’s thighs and his hips swiveled sinfully. It was fucking fantastic and he had to fight to keep himself from giving in before Cas.

“You’re goddamn perfect; better than we ever could have hoped,” Jimmy murmured in his ear, giving him something to focus on besides how badly he needed to come. His lips pressed themselves distractingly against Dean’s jaw while he toyed with Dean’s nipples. “Fucking me and Cas one after the other, I guess there really is something to be said about an older man’s stamina.”

The low shaky groan that Dean let out must have conveyed how close he was because Jimmy smiled lazily. He slid one of the hands on Dean’s chest down and wrapped it around his twin’s cock. Cas gave a shuddering gasp, his rhythm faltering for a second before he redoubled his efforts; he fucked himself back onto Dean’s cock and forward into Jimmy’s fist.

“Gonna come for me, Dean?” Cas panted, grunting slightly with effort. His heated blue eyes burned into Dean, tipping him that much closer to the end. Every fiber of Dean’s being was tensed, fighting to hold on against the electric heat that was about to burst inside him. “Want you to do it, want to feel you coming inside me. Come on, Dean; fill me up, fill me up right fucking now!”

Fireworks burst behind Dean’s eyes and, in retrospect, it’s possible that he stopped breathing for a minute as he finally let himself go, coming harder than he ever had before. Through the pulses of bliss, he managed to open his eyes and was able to watch as Cas found his own orgasm with a loud cry, head thrown back as waves of pleasure washed over him and his ass clenched around Dean’s cock until he went still.

Cas slumped forward, panting heavily, while Dean blinked stupidly; he was pretty sure he just lost a large portion of his brain to that orgasm.

 _Totally worth it_ , he thought idly to himself. He grimaced at the cool air that enveloped his wet dick as Cas clambered off him to collapse on his opposite side. 

Jimmy snuggled up against Dean with a leg thrown over his thighs, sighing contentedly Cas followed suit. The room settled into silence for a few minutes until Jimmy broke the silence.

“We are so keeping you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning after, cake eating fluff :)

Something was tickling Dean’s nose.

Still trapped in the arms of sleep and not wanting to move, he twitched his nose in hopes that whatever was bothering him would go away. This plan seemed to work for a minute but then the annoying sensation was back. He huffed in frustration as he became aware that he was going to have to move but when he went to swipe at his nose with his hand, he was surprised to find that he couldn’t move his either of his arms.

_What the hell?_ Dean’s mind thought muzzily. 

He managed to slowly pry his eyes open, wanting to see what the heavy weight holding his arms down was only to see a cloud of black. Now even more confused, Dean looked down to see that the black cloud was hair and that hair was attached to not one but two heads. It was then that he noticed that he was covered in a tangle of limbs; arms wrapped around his naked torso and bare legs twined through his own. 

Finally his brain kicked on and he remembered.

His constantly loud neighbor having yet another a party.

Going over to make peace.

Finding out that he actually had two neighbors and there was no party.

Getting propositioned by said neighbors.

Being ridden into the mattress by Jimmy and Castiel before collapsing in a heap.

Dean huffed a quiet laugh; he’d thought that he’d dreamt that whole thing up. True it would have made no sense for that to have been a dream considering he had been under the impression that he only had one neighbor but that still seems like the only explanation for how he ended up in bed with a pair of hot twins. 

“Mmmm...stop moving,” a low sleepy voice grumbled. Dean felt one of the bodies pressed against him shift slightly and he craned his neck trying to figure out who had spoken. Judging by the deep quality of the voice, Dean suspected it was Cas; he’d vaguely noticed that Jimmy’s voice was just a little bit higher than Cas’. “Good pillows don’t move until at least nine o’clock.”

This made Dean laugh again, jostling the twins’ heads much to Cas’ displeasure. “Sorry, Cas,” he said, not quite apologetically as he squeezed his arm around him. “Besides, according to your alarm clock, it’s already past eleven so as a pillow I am completely within my rights to move.”

A pair of drowsy blue eyes glared up at him but to be honest, the effect was lost since Cas looked like a sleepy kitten. If Dean had been flexible enough, he would have kissed him for looking like that but as he was currently trapped, he just smiled at him.

“You’re both entirely too loud,” Jimmy chimed in, lifting his head to level each of them a look. He dragged himself upright with what looked like monumental effort, rubbing his eyes. “What are we even doing up this early?”

Dean didn’t quite absorb what Jimmy had said since he was a bit distracted by the play of light over his naked torso as he stretched languidly. After a few seconds he realized that Jimmy was talking to him and tried to look like he’d been paying attention but knew he’d been caught judging by the smug smirk on Jimmy’s face. The smirk grew even more when those blue eyes travelled down to see that Dean was starting to get hard, the thin bedsheet doing nothing to disguise this fact.

“I do believe our new friend here is up for another round, Cas,” he said casually to his twin who was still attempting to burrow his face into Dean’s chest to escape waking up for the day. Jimmy slid down so that he was stretched out along side Dean, running his finger lightly over his chest which caused Dean to gasp slightly at the sensation. “What should we do to you this time?”

Opening his mouth, Dean was about to say that Jimmy and Cas could do whatever the fuck they wanted to him as long as it involved the three of them getting sweaty when his stomach suddenly decided to make itself known. He flushed in embarrassment as the overly loud grumbling noise sounded out in the quiet room.

“It sounds like no matter what we plan to do to him, we might want to feed him first,” Cas murmured against Dean’s chest. He rolled onto his back with a sigh and looked over at the two of them. “And come to think of it, I’m pretty hungry too. I propose we have breakfast before our next round.”

Jimmy stretched again and smiled. “Yeah, that does sound like a good idea.”

He fought his way out of the sheets, got out of bed and started walking out of the room. Cas quickly followed and they paused at the doorway to look back at him with matching smiles before walking out; Dean found himself with the lovely view of two gorgeous naked ass disappearing out into the hall.

Dean was pretty sure he’d never gotten out of a bed faster in his life.

 

“Ugh, we forgot to go shopping, Cas,” Jimmy whined as he looked in the fridge with a disappointed grimace.

Cas, who was rummaging in the cabinets, sighed heavily as he shut the doors. “I just realized that too,” he replied before looking over at Dean sheepishly. “My apologizes, Dean; we usually have a decently stocked kitchen but it seems we missed grocery day this week.”

No stranger to bare cabinets, he’d forgotten to stock the kitchen at time or two in his life, Dean waved the apology off. “It’s no big deal, we can go to my house for breakfast,” he offered.

Sure they’d have to go and put clothes on which would be a damn shame but it would be worth it to get something to eat; he was pretty hungry. Plus, maybe he could talk the two of them into having a round or two or three in his bed.

Suddenly Jimmy clapped his hands, his eyes bright. “Wait, we do have something we can eat,” he said before disappearing out of the kitchen. Dean looked over at Cas who appeared to be as lost as he was; there was a moment of silence before the sound of Jimmy’s bare feet padding on the floor echoed in their direction as Jimmy declared, “We forgot about this.”

He entered the kitchen with Dean’s peace cake cradled in his hands.

“Cake for breakfast can’t be very healthy,” Cas mused from his place by the microwave but he rubbed a hand over his flat stomach thoughtfully before turning to dig out a set of plates and forks from the cabinet. “However, I’m extremely hungry and that cake looks delicious so I suppose it won’t hurt to have it just this once.”

Even as hungry as Dean was, he felt a small amount of worry settle in his stomach as Jimmy sliced huge chunks of cake for all of them. What if the cake actually sucked? Maybe the twins would think it was awful. Logically he knew that the cake was good, that was the main reason Eileen suggested it as a peace offering, but he really didn’t want anything to ruin his chance with Jimmy and Cas.

He took his plate from Jimmy and waited with bated breath as they dug into their cake. The silence that fell over the room as they chewed was unbearable, at least to him anyway, and made Dean’s stomach flutter uncomfortably.

Suddenly Cas moaned in a way that had Dean’s mind immediately jumping back to last night. It wasn’t really a huge leap considering they were all currently bare ass naked.

“Oh my god, Dean,” Jimmy chimed in over his twin’s noise, looking over at him with wide eyes. “This amazing!”

Cas nodded emphatically, his mouth still full. He swallowed and grinned brightly at him. “I agree, this is delicious,” he said.

Dean felt his cheeks heat up at this praise and he attempted to cover his embarrassment by shovelling a big bite of cake in his mouth. It was pretty damn good but probably not a good as the twins were making it out to be. He listened as the twins sang their praises over his cake and even though part of him thought they were just over exaggerating to be nice, a small part of him swelled with pride.

The twins quickly demolished their slices of cake and to Dean’s surprise, immediately went back for seconds which disappeared just as quickly. By the time he’d finished his own slice, the twins were leaning back against their chairs with extremely satisfied faces.

“That had to be the best cake that I have ever had,” Jimmy sighed, swiping his finger through a leftover smudge of icing on his plate before sucking it into his mouth. “If I didn’t feel like my stomach was about to explode, I would totally be getting another piece of that deliciousness.”

Cas nodded and rubbed at his stomach, looking down at it ruefully. “I agree but now all I want to do is go back to bed and sleep,” he sighed. He gave Dean an sheepishly apologetic smile. “So much for our big promises of morning sex, huh?”

Dean chuckled and set his own plate down, stretching his arms over head. “Actually, I don’t really mind the idea of a nap,” he admitted, glad that someone else had suggested it first so he didn’t run the risk of being teased for being old. “I’m still a bit worn out from last night and could do with a bit more snoozing.”

“Well then I guess it’s back to bed for the three of us,” Jimmy said as he stood up and clapped his hands together.

They placed their plates in the sink and trudged back into the bedroom. Cas went over to close the blackout curtains, muttering about how it was too damn bright in the room as he did, while Jimmy slid underneath the covers and scooted over to the one side.

“Come on, Dean,” he said as he smiled up at Dean and patted the mattress in invitation. “If I’m going to take a nap, I need my pillow.”

Unable to see a reason to argue with this logic, Dean beamed back and crawled into the bed, situating himself on his back in the middle. Jimmy mashed himself to Dean’s side and threw a leg over his possessively. This position was mirrored by Cas when he finally made his way to join them. 

The twins snuggled themselves into him and Dean wrapped his arms around them, his hands tracing delicately over their soft skin. 

Jimmy patted his chest. “Get some sleep while you can, Dean,” he murmured into Dean’s chest, not bothering to lift his head to look at him. “Because I have some pretty interesting plans on what we’re doing with that leftover cake when we get up.”

Chuckling quietly, Dean closed his eyes and attempted to do as he was told and get some shuteye.

He was definitely going to need the energy later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry FelixMaroussia! This has been sitting half written in my google docs for weeks and I just realized this morning that I had completely forgotten it was there, sorry on the long wait for the cake fluff that I promised you :(  
> I hope the fluff will make up for the wait :)

**Author's Note:**

> It took me much longer than I'd anticipated to get the out. My part of the state got high majorly hard by bad weather the other day and so electricity has been an issue which is why most of this was typed out on my phone; I think I caught all the typos though *fingers crossed* but I'm going to give this another pass once I get some decent sleep (sleeping without a fan for white noise has been killing my sleep pattern).
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed my power outage boredom buster smut :)


End file.
